


Once in a lifetime

by Mortiz96



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 15,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortiz96/pseuds/Mortiz96
Summary: Peridot didn't expect to find her mate at a random supernatural get-together that her mother organized for the kingdom, but she isn't complaining.
Relationships: Amethyst/Jasper (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 58
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter 1

Peridot, the princess of her mother's pack and lead techie when it came to that sort of thing. Compared to her sister Jasper, she couldn't really amount to anything other than what her brains could accomplish. Tugging on her bowtie, not liking the restriction it gave. Being a werewolf meant that she loved the forest and the feeling of being free from any human or other worldly restrictions. She wasn't free of them tonight though.

Her mother's annual ball for allying packs, clans, and clutches have always been.... interesting. And since her mother allied with a new sort of "off" pack calling themselves the Crystal Gems, Peridot had to be on her best behavior welcoming the newcomers. The group was made up of vampires, werewolves, and dragons. People who have been abandoned by their families or didn't feel welcomed anymore from such. Peridot scoffed at the idea, thinking why and how all those different species could stand each other, let alone live with each other.

She sighs, listening to her mother call her down from her room to welcome the newcomers,

"Fashionably late", she thought to herself as she descended down the stairs to the ballroom.

Her mother stood there, speaking with a thin smile with a very thin and obviously pale vampire with a pearl gemstone necklace hanging around her neck. Her mother called for her.

"Peridot darling, this is Pearl. She is the second in command of the Crystal Gems."

Peridot gave the woman a once over and rolled her eyes, her scent reeked of stale blood and it made Peridot's stomach twist in knots that made her think she was going to be sick there right on the floor.

"Charmed."

She gives the woman her hand in a small gesture of pleasantry and the woman smiles, her fangs were showing.

"Nice to meet you, Peridot." She spoke in a calm tone with an icy gaze.

"Oh, you must excuse my daughter. She isn't used to being allied with...eh with.."

"It's fine" the vampire spoke. "I didn't expect much."

"And what's that suppose to mean" Peridot questions.

The vampire gives her a devilish smile,"Oh nothing, Princess.*

The sentence makes Peridot's hair stand on end and growl escaped her lips. Her mother immediately scolding her as the vampire looks on in amusement. Suddenly a taller figure appears next to her with a scent like the forest.

Thank the goddess, another wolf.

"And this is Garnet, the alpha of our group", the vampire spoke.

Her mother began to ramble on about how she was happy to be allies with them and how proud she was of Garnet keeping them all under control without natural boundaries tearing the group apart. Peridot easily lost interest. She left the three to find the long table the dispensed the strong drinks for the supernaturals. Her being a werewolf meant it took a lot of any type of alcohol to make any progress towards drunkenness. Finding the table an easily drowning down half of the supply on display, Peridot began to feel a slight buzz in her body.

A hand on her back caught her by surprise. She yelped and turned to see her sister smirking at her.

"Drowning your sorrows, sis" the larger wolf asked.

"Trying to get rid of all the revolting scents more like" Peridot replied.

"Don't let mother catch you talking like that, especially with new people here."

"Yeah, well I really don't care."

"Suit yourself."

\-----Lapis-----

She sighs, listening in on Amethyst and Steven talking about yet another human pleasure they have taken quite a fondness to. Video games are what its called and Lapis couldn't care less. She was more angry at the fact that Pearl told her to stay in her human body tonight so she couldn't spread her wings and enjoy the cool night air in the new land. Her body itched, her scales threatening to envelope her body and her wings ready to fan out from her back. Lapis didn't like the confines of her human body, being raised mostly in her dragon form unless needing to go into the human world so she became used to the fact of always having her scales under the touch of her fingers and not feeling them now made her VERY uncomfortable.

They arrived at the party about an hour prior, everyone immediately panning out and she just stayed perched against a wall, watching people pairing up and dancing.

"Enjoying the party, blue" a voice spoke beside her.

She turned and smiled at the werewolf that she calls her friend. Her colorful dreadlocks hanging down freely.

"Not really. I really wanted to fly tonight, but Pearl insisted I come here" Lapis replied.

The other laughs" Just enjoy it Lapis. It'll be over soon and then you can go back on your perch."

"Think you can talk her into leaving the party early, Bismuth?"

"Now that's pushing it."

They shared a laugh and Bismuth left her alone, filing in between the people to seek out Pearl. Lapis looks over the room once more and spots the table with all the refreshments.

"May as well have fun while im here" she mumbles to herself.

She makes her way towards the table and as she closes in on it, a scent hits her. The smell was everything she loved, a sweet smell she couldn't pinpoint on mixed with fresh fallen rain and anything pleasant that was carried in the wind whenever she took flight. She looked around frantically for the source of on the smell and the direction it led her to was the backdoor of the house. Not caring for the consequences, Lapis followed and and stopped, her eyes locked on the figure standing under the moonlight in the backyard. The figures blond hair slightly swayed in the wind and any tension in their shoulders seemed to leave in an instant. Lapis walked towards the figure when they quickly turned around, blue eyes locking onto green ones.

\-----Peridot-----

A woman stood before Peridot, dressed in a black dress, with striking blue hair and icy blue eyes locked on her green eyes. The breathe she didn't know she was holding released and as she inhaled again, the woman's scent filled her nose. The woman's scent was one of sea salt and dew. Her scent alone made Peridot's head spin so much, she could muster up an greeting except for-

"Hi" she spoke in a breathy exhale.

The other woman blushed.

"Hello," the woman replied.

They stood their for an eternity, neither knowing what to do.

"I..I'm Peridot" she stuttered.

The other giggled lightly, the sound being music to Peridot's ears.

"I'm Lapis" she replied.

Lapis, a fitting name for such a beautiful specimen in Peridot's eyes.

"You're beautiful" Peridot replied.

Lapis' blush was even worse than before as she murmured back a reply. Just looking at Lapis made her weak, her body humming and begging for physical contact from her mate. As she studied her form, she noticed the slight raised skin around her arms and legs that were peaking out from under the dress.

"You're a dragon, aren't you?"

Lapis was taken aback from the question.

"I am, is that a problem?"

Peridot's heart lurched from the slight hurt in her tone from the question.

"No, not at all" she replied.

Lapis lets out a sigh.

"Good. May I approach?"

Peridot nods, wondering why Lapis asked such a thing. They were mates, paired together by the moon goddess, of course Lapis could approach her!

Lapis slowly walks towards the frozen werewolf, stopping just a few inches away from her. Peridot slowly reaches her hand up to her face and Lapis leans into the touch, her eyes sliding shut and a content smile spreading across her face.

Peridot couldn't help her next actions. She swears it was her wolf that made her lips crash against Lapis', shocking the other before her eyes slid shut again due to the new feeling blossoming in her chest.The feeling was indescribable to Peridot, embers fanned into a flaming inferno that warmed her whole body. 

They separate to breathe, both sets of eyes boring into each other. Love and happiness shined through as a smile grew on Lapis' face. Peridot couldn't help nuzzling her face into her mate's neck and Lapis let out a breathy laugh.

"Seems coming to this party was worth it," Lapis spoke.

"I agree," Peridot sighs.


	2. Chapter 2

The icy wind knocked Peridot out of her stupor, shivering despite her wolf blood keeping her body more than warm. She gazed up at the beauty that is Lapis who stared back with a smile that reached her eyes. Both were entranced by each other. Is this what the stories of finding your mate were like? Just hearing about it never compared to what she was feeling in that exact moment, but one thing is for sure. Peridot would gladly lay her life down for the woman in front of her and even crawl to the ends of the earth for her if that was her desire.

All good things must come to an end unfortunately, sprinkles of rain starting to fall around and on them. Lapis lets out a string of giggles while grasping Peridot’s hand and tugging her back towards the patio of the back porch. As soon as they were under the canopy, the heavens opened up into a downpour, the full moon that made Lapis’ form shine, being covered in gray clouds. Peridot lets out a groan.

“I hate the rain,” She muttered.

“Why’s that?” Lapis raised an eyebrow at Peridot’s words.

“Reminds me of the time I almost drowned as a pup,” a low growl escapes her lips.

Lapis gives her a smirk,”Well looks like I can’t use my powers around you then.”

“What?”

“I’m a water dragon. I thrive in this type of weather and its calming to me,” She replied, the smirk still on her face.

Peridot didn’t think for one moment what her mates’ power could be. Every dragon had the ability to control an element, hence why their dragon form was a certain color. There were fire dragons, earth, metal, electric, ice, and water. Water was the rarest power for a dragon to be born with and finding out her mate was such dragon made her chest swell with pride. 

“Powerful dragon paired with a werewolf princess, who would have thought”now Peridot was the one smirking.

Lapis began to laugh, snorts sprinkled in between and it made her heart melt even more. She leaned down and planted a kiss on the short girl’s cheek, making them flush in an instant. 

“Come on. Sounds like the music started to slow down and i’d love to dance with you,” Lapis gave her a warm smile.

“I can’t dance, though,” Peridot looked away, embarrassed.

“I’ll teach you and since its you I can forgive if you step on my toes.”

Lapis didn’t give Peridot a chance to object before grabbing her wrist and tugging her back into the building and back towards the ballroom. Lapis was right, people began pairing up and dancing to the slow music. She brought Peridot close to her as they reached the center of the crowd.

“Just follow my lead,” Lapis told Peridot.

And as the music played, Lapis swayed Peridot around. After a few missteps that resulted in Peridot stepping on Lapis and a few panicked apologies, they developed a rhythm and Lapis was quite surprised on how graceful Peridot was in the moment. She had a feeling though that it was because of her that Peridot picked up so easily.

“So what do you do in the pack, princess, besides standing there and being cute,” Lapis gave her a loving smile.

Peridot snickered,” First of all, i'm not cute. Second of all, I run my mother’s tech within the pack. My sister runs her army.”

“So my mate has a big brain and a cute face,”Lapis teased.

The growl that responded didn’t escape Lapis’ ears and it made her smile again.

The playful banter between the two could be heard by the various people surrounding them and a few even stopped to watch them dance. As the music reached a crescendo, their dancing became even more graceful and full of emotion as Peridot managed to twirl Lapis around and sway back and forth, lost in their own little world. The song reached an end as Lapis was dipped down by Peridot and the shock of it wore off as their lips met once more. Peridot brings Lapis upright and finally notice the many eyes that laid on the couple. Suddenly a round of applause erupted around them and both couldn’t help the blush appearing on their faces. Jasper pushes through the crowd with a shocked expression.

“Peridot, I didn’t take you for a dancer,” the giant exclaimed.

Peridot blushed,” I didn’t think myself one either.”

Jasper looks over to the girl in Peridot’s arms.

“And who’s this beautiful girl that caught my little sister’s eye,” Jasper had a huge grin on her face.

Lapis extends her arm out for a handshake,” I’m Lapis, the local dragon from the Crystal gems pack.”

“Wow and she’s even a dragon! You seem to like exotic, don’t you” Jasper jabbed at Peridot.

“Shut up you,” Peridot hissed.

Lapis covered her face in another small fit of giggles when she hears her name being called. She looks down to Peridot.

“ Seems my friends are calling me. I’ll see you again right?”

“ Of course.”

Lapis smiles and gives Peridot a quick kiss before walking away, her dress swooping around to meet her. Jasper looked at her sister and saw just how lovestruck she seemed and how entranced she was too.

Jasper snorts,” You’ve got it bad, dont you?”

Peridot sighs,” Yes I do.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally I can't dance to save my life, but ill gladly be a part of the orchestra of this scene XD
> 
> Music I thought would be appropriate: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25Hjs-9Lt7Q


	3. Chapter 3

The constant pestering from Amethyst, amazed look Steven kept giving her, and the approval smirk from Bismuth for some reason irritated Lapis. Usually her band of friends were quiet towards her, well except for Steven. He was the one that convinced Pearl to let her join. Today was different because all the looks and pestering were from the “little” display in the center of the ballroom. All the sexual remarks that Amethyst made about the pair went right over Steven’s head, but made the dragons’ cheeks full of color. So what if Lapis was dancing with her newfound mate. So what if the only thing on her mind while watching Peridot’s hips sway to the music was to claim her and take her home to live the rest of their days in solitude with each other.

“Fuck, now I understand her remarks,” Lapis blushes even worse at the thought.

She glances over to where she left the short blond and sees her eyes locking back onto hers from across the room. The huge woman next to Peridot was trying to get her attention, but soon gave up upon realizing there was no way to break the gaze. Lapis was the first to look away due to Bismuth snapping her fingers in front of her face.

“What,” Lapis hissed.

Bismuth smirks,” I understand you just found your mate, but there is some formal procedures you both have to follow before any lovey dovey things can actually happen.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well first, her mother needs to approve of the union since she is still alive, two she needs to grant you visiting rights within her pack so you won’t be attacked on site, and three she would need to induct you into the pack as an official spouse to her daughter.”

Lapis’ eyes widened,” I forgot about those rules.”

“Yes, otherwise even if the moon goddess paired you two together, pack law won’t let you two be together” Bismuth frowns.

Lapis began getting lost within a sea of thoughts about what if Yellow wouldn’t accept her. Would she have Lapis killed? Would she force Peridot to reject her, knowing full well that would kill the both of them? They’ve already started the mating process from sharing all those kisses and severing the bond now would definitely kill them. Lapis shook her head. 

“No, I can’t think like this. Peridot will convince her. She has to.”

She looks back to where the blond stood, watching her arguing with the alpha in question.

Oh no.

\-----Peridot-----

“What do you mean I can’t have her,” She snarls at her mother.

“I won’t have my daughter mate with another female, let alone a dragon,” Her mother stared her down.

“You can’t keep us apart. We are bonded and the mating process has already started. You will give her citizenship within the pack!”

“YOU don’t order me around, pup. Watch your tongue, otherwise i’ll have her killed,” Yellow snarls.

Peridot could feel every hair strand on her body stand on end. How dare her mother threaten her mate’s life!

“Mother, either you grant my request or I leave.”

Her mother’s face twist in anger.

“Leave then. You were nothing but a mistake. Weak wolf with the only thing useful about you is your intellect. Your sister is the perfect soldier and so I’m proud to hand over the pack to her when I’m gone. You though are nothing, but an embarrassment to my pack,” Yellow spoke.

The words hurt Peridot, knowing the woman who birthed her, raised her, made her feel even a little loved in any bit of her life, called her a mistake. Peridot was useless to her, weak even. Granted she didn’t have the same stature of her sister, but it made her fast and plenty of times brawling with her sister showed that her speed made her a threat. Hear those words though shot any feeling Peridot had to the contrary.

The two didn’t realize all the eyes trained on them. Jasper’s were twisted in disgust at her mother’s words towards her little sister. The Crystal gems looked on in horror at the remarks. Lapis held the physical pain Peridot felt in her face. Lapis could feel all the anger, sadness, and regret that Peridot had in her heart.

Yellow turned away from Peridot, ordering the party over and thanking everyone for attending. People began filing out of the house to their respective vehicles to head home. Lapis never moved, her eyes never leaving Peridot’s trembling form. When everyone was gone, there was just Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot in the room.

“Sis,” Jasper laid a hand on her shoulder.

“Leave me alone,” Peridot’s trembling voice answered.

“Peridot, you’re not a mistake.”

“Just GO!”

Her voice echoed through the room. Jasper looks at her, worry evident in her face. Peridot couldn’t keep it up. She dropped to the floor, sobs escaping her throat. Jasper was just about to crouch down to embrace her when Lapis beat her to it. Peridot sobbed into her chest, the warmth felt her mate making it even worse.

“Shhh, Peri. You’re not alone,” Lapis whispers.

“Think your pack can take her in,” Jasper questioned.

“I’m sure of it,” Lapis looks up to her.

“Best she goes with you then.” 

Jasper’s footsteps could be heard leaving the room, leaving Lapis comforting her sobbing mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad that I cried a bit when writing this chapter? Feedback is welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Having to leave the place that’s been your home for your entire life was difficult to say the least, but when Peridot would look at the girl helping her pack a bag before leaving such a place for good, it was worth it to her. When her crying died down, Lapis helped Peridot to her room where they began to pack up whatever belongings Peridot wished to take with her. It was mostly little robonoids and pieces of random junk that Peridot called “meep morps”. The name made Lapis giggle. Back when Lapis was still trying to calm Peridot down, Pearl came back into the mostly empty ballroom to find what was taking Lapis so long and seeing her holding the crying werewolf made her heart ache.

“Lapis, we have to return home,” Pearl had a frown on her face.

Lapis tightens her hold on Peridot,” I’m not leaving her here Pearl.”

“Lapis, we don’t have time for thi-”

“I said IM NOT LEAVING HER,” Lapis’ eyes turned to an icy blue while staring back at the vampire.

Pearl pursed her lips and frowned. Lapis wasn’t going to leave Peridot, it was the last thing she ever wanted to do. She sighs.

“Have her pack her belongings. Your responsible for her and if she starts trouble, there will be consequences,” Pearl spoke.

Lapis lets out a sigh in relief and thanks Pearl before she walked off. By now Peridot was just sniffling so Lapis was able to speak to her.

“Peridot, my love. Everything will be okay,” Lapis tightened her hold on her.

“How? I’m being forced out of my home because of what my mate is,” Peridot hoarse voice replied.

“Well you get to come home with me.”

“Really?” Peridot’s eyes were glowing. Lapis smiled and giggled while nodding.

“Yes you can. So shall we pack up some of your stuff really quick?”

Peridot didn’t hesitate to drag Lapis to her room and they began to pack currently. Once Peridot was finished cramming the last of the clothes she was bringing with her, Jasper appeared at her door.

“Mother ordered me to escort you off the territory,” Jasper frowned.

“I should have known,” Peridot bitterly chuckled.

Jasper did just that and the vehicles holding the rest of the crystal gems followed behind the three. They reached the border of the territory when Jasper brought Peridot into a tight hug. It was surprising to see Jasper shed a few tears at Peridot’s departure. She rarely cried for anything, but this was different. Not only did her little sister find her mate, but she is being forced from her home all in the same night. Jasper is going to miss all the brawls they would have, all the nights binge watching random human action shows and seeing if the stunts were real or not. She would especially miss hearing Peridot’s nasally voice telling off pack members for messing up her experiments. Jasper lets Peridot go and stares down at her.

“You know if you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to let me know.”

Peridot gives her a warm smile, “Thank you sis.”

They embrace once more and Jasper leaves their company, heading back towards the huge house. Lapis was standing off to the side from the road as the cars that were left in idle began to drive away.

“I thought we were riding with them,” Peridot looked on.

“Well I figured we fly. Gives me a chance to stretch my wings,” Lapis smiled.

Peridot blushed while watching Lapis strip away her dressing and handing it over to her. She stretched, letting her form begin to change in the process. Peridot never witnessed another species change form before, but watching the scales appear on her mates skin, the armor plate on her belly leading down to her trident tipped tail take form, her huge wings spreading out behind her and her icy blue eyes staring back at her as hot air escaped her muzzle made Peridot speechless beyond compare. Lapis walked on all fours towards the awestruck girl and nuzzled into Peridot’s neck, lightly licking it with her forked tongue and making Peridot shiver in contact.

“Ready,” Lapis questioned.

“Wait, you want me to ride on your back,” Peridot looked at her in horror.

“That was the plan,” the smirk on Lapis’ face made her blush.

“Wh-what if I fall?”

“You won’t fall as long as you hold on.”

Peridot eyed Lapis, excepting the whole thing to be a joke but realizing her mate was serious, relented. She grumpily climbed onto Lapis’ back, watching where her wings met her back shift slightly to make it more comfortable to the dragon. She wrapped her arms tightly around her neck, her bag strapped tightly to her back as Lapis began to flap her wings. Peridot looked down and yelped watching the ground get farther and farther from her. She closed her eyes and waited for the wind to blow through her hair. A few moments passed before Peridot felt the shift of wind around her and she opened her eyes. Watching Lapis flap her wings and watching the landscape around then zoom past in a beautiful green blur made Peridot speechless again. She glanced down at the road, watching them pass the trail of cars with ease and laughing, throwing her head back. Lapis glanced up at her and smiled.

“This is amazing,” Peridot shouts through the air.

Lapis laughs,” Glad you’re enjoying it!”

Peridot throws her hands in the air as Lapis sped towards her new home.


	5. Chapter 5

Peridot held onto Lapis’ dark blue horns as they descended back to the earth. Lapis hovered for a moment before the grass met the bottom of her feet and let out a huff.

“Home sweet home,” she spoke.

Peridot opened her eyes and gasped. She didn’t expect a newly reformed pack to have such a large house, let alone many smaller houses in various colors. Hopping off of her mates’ back, she began to walk around. The larger house had a pink hue to it and the surrounding houses had white, a combination of blue and red, rainbow themed on one house, a dark purple, and blue. 

“Interesting color choice,” Peridot remarks.

“So you can tell which is mine then,” She didn’t have to turn her head towards the dragon to know there was a smirk on her face.

The blue colored house was placed towards the back of the clearing with a perch attached to the roof and a small pool at the back of the house. The two began their trek toward the house when Peridot stopped.

“What’s wrong, my love,” Lapis questioned.

Peridot shakes her head,” I still can’t believe this is happening.”

“What’s not to believe? We found each other and we’re at a place that can’t separate us.”

“Yes, but I’m worried about my mother's actions towards us and this pack. I don’t want anyone getting hurt because of me.”

“If we all worried about others actions towards us then they never would have accepted me here,” Lapis stares at the blonde.

“Why wouldn’t they accept you,” Peridot asks.

“That’s a story for later. Now let’s rest.”

Reaching the door to the house, Peridot became absolutely mesmerized by the decor of the inside. The walls were colored in a seashell white and various paintings and pictures depicting the ocean and water. Peridot walked through the foyer staring at a painting in particular. It was of the dragon in question surrounded in water that seemed to flow through the air.

“Took me ages to get it right, Probably had to throw away half a dozen convases,” Lapis spoke behind her.

“Its beautiful. How did you-”

“Steven took a picture of me and I simply copied it. It's not very special,” Lapis responds.

“You’re talented, Lapis.”

“Thank you Peridot,” Lapis smiles lovingly at her.

\-----Lapis-----

Some time has passed and now her wolf mate laid in her bed, sound asleep. 

“Sleep well, love” she places a kiss on her cheek, giggling at the light whimper that escaped her.

Lapis left her to sleep and traveled upstairs to her perch. From there she watches the various cars finally arrive containing the rest of her pack mates. Watching them laugh and shove each other made Lapis want to rush down there and silence them all so they don’t disturb her mate.

Her mate. Lapis still couldn’t believe she found her. She remembers her parents, mates as well and how they would fawn over each other and her father did anything and everything to protect her and her mother. Sadly, a hunter took them and now their scales possibly decorate said hunters home. The thought leaves a bitter taste in her mouth.

Steven was calling to her from below to come down and talk so she rushed through the house, careful not to wake up Peridot, and meets the boy outside.

“Is she in there,” he asks.

Lapis nods,” Yes and she’s resting so no disturbances please.”

“Of course. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay,” he smiles.

“Thank you for your concern, Steven.”

“So is she going to become a part of the pack now?”

“ I sure hope so. Does Pearl have any issues with this?”

“You know she does. It was the same way when you joined, although I don’t think she will fully embrace the fact that another werewolf is joining.”

“Well we’re all supposed to be natural enemies, but she never said no before” Lapis responds.

“That’s what Garnet said to her. Made her stay quiet for the rest of the ride home.”

“ Good. Now i’ll speak with you in the morning Steven. We all need rest.”

“Goodnight Lapis and don’t forget about the feast tomorrow!”

Lapis watched the young boy run back towards the main house and Lapis turned back towards her home. She couldn’t wait to rest, especially when it involved the warm blonde in her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot can’t help the insecurities that bloom from joining.

Peridot woke up the next morning alone. Sliding her glasses on, she immediately noticed the note laying on the nightstand.

Peridot,

When you wake up, come meet me at Steven’s house. His is the light pink one and biggest on the property.

Your loving mate, Lapis.

She smiles at the signature, but frowns at the contents. Peridot knew that it was a matter of time before she encountered the future leader of the crystal gems. Steven’s mother passed away after a particularly violent altercation with her aunt, blue diamond. She left Steven, her half human, half dragon son and his human father. Lapis explained how Rose was a member of white diamonds dragons as a soldier and came across a wounded Pearl. Friendship between the two took root and Rose and Pearl created the Crystal Gem pack together. Any species and any strength, no matter what, if they were rejected and kicked out of their homes, the Crystal Gems took them in. 

Peridot knew that they would accept her as one of their own, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that Steven and Pearl would kick her out for being the daughter of their “ally” and that Lapis would reject her because of the decision. The thought of going through that made her shudder and tears began forming. She shakes her head.

“No. I can’t think like that” she spoke to herself.

So with her trying to shake the negative feeling, she rose from the bed. Starting down the steps of Lapis’s home, she found clothes laid out along the back of the couch. Another note was attached, telling her to change into the outfit.

Leaving the house and feeling the sunshine on her face, Peridot made the short trek to the pink house. She enters the house right as the sound of boyish laughter rings through the building. She can make out her mate’s giggles through it all. She enters the kitchen and sees Lapis dressed in a plain dark blue tshirt and jeans. 

She looks so beautiful. The thought made Peridot flush.

A boy standing across from Lapis, saw Peridot first.

“Oh Peridot your awake,” he exclaims.

Lapis looks at her with a big smile and pats the seat next to her. Peridot sheepishly climbs onto the stool.

“So Peridot, I’m sure your nervous about being here,” he starts,” but you have nothing to worry about. There’s a reason why we’re known as the misfits and that’s because we accept everyone and anyone so long as their past isn’t negative towards us or any of our allies.”

Peridot lets out a breathe of relief.

“Once your completely a member of the pack, you’ll be assigned a job. Lapis mentioned that your good with technology so i might have you head the technology department of the company.”

“Company,” Peridot questions.

“Yes. It’s a company that Pearl heads until I’m old enough and get a degree. She lets me find a job for everyone though based on what they’re good at. We work with marketing and shipping and we are trying to branch out with the new technology that humans keep creating. I’ll tell Pearl to have you run the department.”

“So you’ll be giving me a job then,” Peridot asks with enthusiasm 

Steven smiles,” Yes Peridot. We help out each other. We’re a family.”

“ And you’ll be working with me too,” Lapis smiles.

Any doubt of joining the pack was washed away from Peridot’s mind. She finally felt at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update, I’m away on vacation and I made this update on my phone XD


	7. Time skip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly a stage setting. Let me know what you think!

Three long weeks have passed and Peridot found herself thriving within her new pack. Pearl was reluctant to let her join the company that provides finances to the pack, but Peridot proved herself in time to be very valuable. Amethyst, another werewolf in the pack started calling Peridot her "Moon sister". Its a formal title given to a fellow wolf that isn't blood related, but was a child of the moon goddess. They hung out quite a bit together, whenever Lapis wasn't around. Steven enjoyed her company and they even took part in playing video games together. It gave Peridot a chance to flex her intellectual muscles, much to Steven's sometimes annoyance. Garnet remained silent on her opinion of Peridot, but she made her swear not to reveal any of the packs secrets to her sister Jasper, even if they weren't talking much. And Lapis, well, Peridot discovered quickly how much the blue dragon couldn't stand to be apart from her already and they haven't even mated yet. When Lapis is off doing something, all is well and happy. If Peridot is off doing something that doesn't involve the company, Lapis ends up in a frenzy, worrying where her mate is and if she's okay. Once Peridot is back in her sight, she brings her into her arms and growls and hisses at anyone trying to get near her. 

And she has a VERY strong scent. Many times has Peridot walked passed Lapis and could smell her arousal. Makes her think the water dragon is made of the same material she controls. When Peridot would smell the invasive scent, she tightens her fists till the skin turns white and her face flushes. Her eyes go from a bright green to a darker shade and her wolf is growling in her head, pushing against the boundaries of her mind to take over and claim Lapis for the rest of eternity. Lapis doesn't know much about werewolves and their mating rituals, but to obtain a blessing in their union they need to mate on the next full moon. If no blessing is ensued, no matter if the goddess paired them together they could be driven apart and potentially die. The very reason why werewolf and dragon couples don't last long. Every day it becomes more and more difficult to resist her mate's flirtatious words and subtle touches and Peridot gets more and more angry of the natural order of things. She has also caught Lapis in the middle of helping herself and nearly pounced on her then. Lapis was upset that she didn't.

Peridot returns home before Lapis does and eyes the moon calendar she brought with her in the move. 

"Two more days," She murmurs to herself.

Two more days until they can finalize their bond in the eyes of the moon goddess and gain her blessing and Peridot could finally call Lapis hers. And the time couldn't come sooner. Peridot let's out a sigh, thinking of what she couldn't do for Lapis. She couldn't completely bring her pleasure that a male could. She couldn't give her the gift of a child that would be theirs. Lapis told her many times that it doesn't matter to her, but she could see in her eyes that she was lying. She wanted to become a mother. She always wanted to become a mother, but with her preferring the same sex and a partner and her mate being female, she would never get her wish. Sure they could adopt, but supernatural children to adopt are few and far in between and human children wouldn't survive in their world.

Thoughts like that is another reason why Peridot is so hesitant on mating with Lapis. The full moon will reveal their true bond and to see if they're truly mates and not just their minds playing tricks. 

That's happened too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hear me out. Im not sick with writing this chapter, i promise. This is VERY relevant to the climax of the story and Peridot's own doubts.

The full moon finally arrives and Lapis and Peridot are currently wandering the forest within the pack territory. Peridot's more animalistic side has been teetering with her own consciousness all day for more control and its gotten worse since the moon started shining in the sky. She's currently roaming on all fours while Lapis was flying above, watching her.

Lapis touches down in front of a waterfall that reflected the moon shining bright, Peridot soon joining her at her side. She felt a predatory gaze coming from the dragon and Peridot still was terrified on how this night could go. She silently prayed to the moon goddess as she drank from the water that housed the reflection.

"You've been ignoring me," Lapis whispered.

Peridot looks up at her and tilts her head in question.

"You know my heat started and you've been ignoring me," slight annoyance laced the words.

Peridot let's out a huff and begins to shift back. Her smaller frame coming into Lapis's view in place of the large wolf.

"I don't mean to. I just..." the words were lodged in her throat as she tried to fight back tears.

"What?" Lapis questions.

" Tonight being the full moon, if we were to mate it would tell us if we are truly meant to be," Peridot answers.

"So you wait until tonight to find out if what I feel into my very soul is a lie?" Lapis was hurt. Peridot could hear it in her voice.

"I just don't want to be let down to find out that this beautiful woman in front of me turns out not to be my true mate. Two females being mated to each other is rare on itself and we have no means of reproducing and bearing offspring," Peridot watches Lapis closely.

"That's what your worried about? Not being able to have children?"

"And us not being meant for each other," Peridot finishes.

"Oh Peri," Lapis wraps her tail around Peridot's feet and brings her into her embrace," I don't care if we can't have children. I know deep into my very existence that we are mates and I would never trade our bond for anything in the universe. The moon goddess herself could tell me to surrender and I wouldn't. I love you too much to do so."

"You really mean that," Peridot looks up at her, the fur on her face damp from tears.

Lapis nuzzles her nose into Peridot's neck. 

"More than anything," she replies.

Peridot's chest felt whole. Such a proclamation made by the very person she cared for made her whole form warm up. In fact, her body felt way warmer than normal, almost to the point of painful. A sudden groan tore through her throat and Lapis's eyes widened.

"Peridot, whats wrong?" Lapis panicked.

She didn't reply as her body kept getting warmer and warmer to the point that even Lapis as her dragon couldn't hold her. Lapis didn't know what was going on, watching Peridot tremble in pain that the heat brought forth. A soft voice was heard in the wind.

"Put her into the water," the voice spoke.

The voice was gentle, like a mother's embrace and Lapis did was she was told. She gently picked up her trembling mate, brought her to the pool and laid her down into it, the moon's shine covering her body. Seconds passed before the water began to ripple, like a force Lapis has never seen. It began to shine bright and Lapis has to divert her eyes from it. A huge splash rung out in the quiet night and when the light subsided, Lapis looked back and was shocked to find in Peridot's place.

Peridot's same white wolf was in her place, but something was different. The wolf was bulkier, the teeth longer and sharper. The muscles on their form more pronoun and slightly flexed with every heaving breathe. And the extra appendage on the newish form didn't go unnoticed by the dragon in heat.

"What the," Lapis breathes.

The wolf gave her a smirk.

"Do you not recognize your own mate, Lapis" its voice spoke.

The voice was Peridot's laced with a grainy male's voice.

"How... how is this possible," She responds.

"The blessing of the moon goddess. The strength to protect our young and the equipment to produce our young."

"I can see that," Lapis stared wild eyed at the offending appendage.

The wolf's form shook as it chuckled.

"A werewolf's wolf gender isn't determined until meeting their mate. The moon goddess paired us together and waiting until tonight gave us a chance to truly form to fit the needs of our relationship."

"So a female human and male wolf," Lapis responds.

"Precisely," HE responds," and the smell of your heat is driving me crazy."

Lapis slightly curled up into herself and blushed.

"Do you have to be in this body for any of that," Lapis asks.

"No. Lucky for you you'll be able to feel Peridot's gentle touch as well if she's partly shifted" he responds.

"Then can I have her back," she questioned.

"That you may, my love. I'll see you again soon enough."

The monstrous form began to recede, leaving a partially shifted Peridot. Fur on her face, chest and stomach, legs and arm muscles bigger than normal and the male organ still there. Peridot collapses to her knees and Lapis rushes to her, holding her up. Her eyes were wide and a smile broke on her face.

"Didn't even need to mate to find out if we were destined to be," Peridot spoke.

"I told you," Lapis let the smirk grow on her face," shall we finalize it with the moon goddess's blessing."

The growl coming from Peridot and Lapis changing back was the answer she wanted.


	9. Let’s clear it up

Okay so this chapter is to clear up some confusing concepts of the story without revealing what I have planned for our mated couple.

Who is the moon goddess?

She is the being that every supernatural species worships as their god. She evolved man from wolves to create werewolves. She breathed life and power into the elements to make dragons and created eternal night wanderers like the vampires as a sort of patrol for the various species.

Why is the white wolf and water dragon significant?

A white wolf was created to symbolize purity and power and within Peridot’s family, the first white wolf was brought in. Now the D.N.A of the white wolf will never awaken into a valuable host unless that person is of purest in heart and soul.

The dragon, however, is born of hardship within the family. Many factors have to align for the creation of a water dragon.

Why is peridot’s wolf male? 

The wolf inside a werewolf person is not a definite gender until they meet their true mate. There are many lesbian mated couples in this universe but one out of the two has their wolf take shape as the male or female.

Why is it so important for them to breed?

The white wolf and the water dragon need to have heirs. They’re the closest beings to the moon goddess and with that, hold the most power. If neither were to breed then that power would be lost to the world and the spiritual balance they held would cause unimaginable chaos for everyone.

Will there be fur dragon babies?

I don’t know, maybe ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this clears up some questions. The universe in this story is a bit complex.


	10. Chapter 10

Peridot’s lips met Lapis’s, the fur on her face tickling her cheek. Lapis lets out a sigh as the overwhelming warmth within the kiss takes over her form. Peridot’s clawed hand runs up and down Lapis’s side making her shiver. They separate, panting heavily.

“Peridot,” Lapis breathes.

Peridot didn’t respond. Her lips began trailing kisses up and down her neck. Lapis let out a soft moan, making Peridot chuckle. She looks up and blue and green eyes meet.

“I have grown a new appreciation of my mate’s physical features,” Peridot responds. Her voice was two toned, laced with her male wolf. The comment coupled with the touch beside her breasts made goosebumps appear on her skin. Lapis feels Peridot’s sharp fangs nip her collarbone as one hand moves from her side to her right breast. She moans as Peridot rubs and pinches her nipple. She gasps as a wet kiss is laid in between them. Peridot’s dark green eyes watches Lapis as she groans at the attention.

Lightly letting down Lapis to where the grass tickles her bare back, Peridot brings her back into a hungry kiss. Her throbbing cock was rubbing right above Lapis’s heat, making her even more frustrated. She opened her eyes to look down and stare at the appendage. It wasn’t too thick, but not thin and the base was wider than the rest of the length. Her eyes widened. The knot being present meant that Peridot would not only be mating so completely lock their bond, but also to breed.

Questions began swimming in her mind. Was she ready to become a mother? What would their baby be like, dragon or wolf? The questions were forgotten when Peridot sank her fangs into Lapis’s side. She let out a yelp and Peridot shot up, concern in her eyes.

“I’m sorry Lapis! I got carried away,” Peridot was whimpering in the thought of hurting her mate. Lapis couldn’t hear her words because the heat that the bite produced made her body sing. She gives Peridot a warm smile.

“I’m okay, I just wasn’t expecting it,” she gave her a soft kiss. Peridot relaxes, letting Lapis guide the kiss. Peridot slowly ran her hand down her legs and separated again.

“Your legs drive me crazy,” Peridot growls,” Your breasts are so perfect. Your stomach so toned. You’re perfect.”

Lapis blushes harshly at the compliments and lightly giggles.

“Now its time to see just how perfect your pussy is,” Peridot growls.

The lewd comment made heat grow even more within Lapis. She could feel herself getting even more wet than she was just from smelling Peridot’s new heat. Peridot was simply intoxicating.

Peridot backed away and spread Lapis’s thighs to stare at her mound. Her clit was swollen and begging to be touched and sucked on and her lips were begging to be licked. Her tight hole looked like it could provide the right stimulation for Peridot to become undone and fill Lapis with her seed in hopes of creating an offspring. She lightly licks the sensitive nub, her rough tongue making contact made Lapis jump. Peridot’s eyes bore into Lapis’s flushed face as began her assault on her clit, watching her mate whine and twitch as the pleasure was overwhelming. Peridot thanks the moon goddess for giving her a goddess of a mate and making her a werewolf so she had the rough tongue for the job.

“Peri...fuck don’t stop,” Lapis moans.

Peridot went faster and managed to sink one of her fingers within Lapis’s heat, being rewarded with a gasp and shudder from the dragon. Lapis was in pure ecstasy and it didn’t take long for Peridot to push in another finger and the overstimulation made Lapis come hard. Peridot helped her ride out her orgasm and as she came down from her high, Peridot climbed back up her body to give her a sweet kiss. 

Peridot’s cock was throbbing terribly, it was borderline painful. Lapis notices her dilemma and smirks.

“Holding yourself back for me,” Lapis asks.

“Just getting you ready for the main event,” Peridot replies.

Peridot grasps her member, lining up to Lapis’s entrance and slowly starts sinking into her, both of them groaning at the sensation. Lapis’s walls clung to her like a vise and it nearly made Peridot start pounding into her with no remorse. She looks down to Lapis, watching her face contort into one full of pleasure.

“Please Peri...move.”

Peridot didn’t need to be told twice. She pulls out and sinks back in deep, just shy of the knot present. As she felt Lapis getting more and more loose, she sped up. Both were moaning loudly at the new sensations and Lapis ended up clawing Peridot’s back, her dragon talons morphing into existence in the stimulation. Quickly Lapis reaches another climax and Peridot soon follows. Instinctively, she sinks the knot passed her entrance, swelling up even more to keep them locked together as her cum fills Lapis’s womb.

Both breathing heavily, Lapis gave a slight tug to back away and winces at the knot keeping them together. She tenses in panic and Peridot notices, kissing her cheek.

“Everything will be okay, Lapis.”

“How do you know?”

“Because we wouldn’t have done this if I wasn’t sure. I would never let you or our child come into any danger and I would make sure of it until my last breath,” Peridot hold Lapis close.

Lapis began to relax in Peridot’s hold, but she couldn’t help the slight fear in her mind and chest, as if something was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, okay didn't think id get through writing this.


	11. Chapter 11

\-----Lapis-----

Lapis woke up the neck morning way too warm. Her body felt like it was on fire from one of her aunt’s attacks and the heat made her groan in pain. She shifts around under the blanket, trying to find a more cool and comfortable spot with no luck. She huffs while sitting up and looks around the room looking for Peridot. The shower can be heard turning off and shuffling around before Peridot emerges into the room. Lapis’s eyes widen at the sight. Peridot seemed more toned than she was before, her skin just slightly tanner than before and her teeth when she opened her mouth seemed sharper normally.

Having her wolf has done wonders, Lapis thought to herself while biting her lip.

Peridot hears the sped up heart beat and looks up to see Lapis up, her eyes darker in lust already.

“Well good morning,” Peridot smirks.

Lapis blushes,”good morning.”

“How do you feel?”

“Warm. Very hot,” Lapis replies while twiddling her thumbs.

Peridot gives her a soft smile,” I’m sorry love. Its my fault you feel that way.”

“How,” Lapis asks.

“Because me claiming you pushed you into a sort of faux heat. I should have held back,” Peridot replies.

“I don’t regret it,” Lapis had a blush on her face.

Peridot climbs on top of her and embraces her, burying her face into her neck where the mark laid. 

“Good to know.”

She lays a soft kiss on the spot, making Lapis shudder and Peridot smirks.

“Go shower, i’ll make breakfast,” Peridot says.

\-----Peridot-----

Peridot got dressed while Lapis made her way to the bathroom. Remembering the night before, she gave a silent prayer to the goddess and thanked her for giving her such a smart and beautiful mate. After getting dressed, she made her way to the kitchen to start breakfast. Getting lost in cooking, she didn’t notice the doorbell going off until she was setting the plates down on the island. She glances through the peephole and just sees a chest in place.

“No way,” her eyes widened.

She throws open the door to reveal the last person she thought she wouldn’t see ever again. Peridot is tackled in a hug and both are laughing heartily.

“Peridot!”

“Jasper! How are you here,” Peridot replies.

“I snuck away from mother. Pearl and Steven said I could come and visit you,” Jasper had a goofy grin on her face.

“They let you in the territory?”

“Yeah and why didn’t you tell me Amethyst was here,” Jaspers smirks down at her sister.

“Why would want to know if she was here?”

“Well for the same reason mother kicked you out.”

Peridot thought for a moment, then her eyes widened.

“Amethyst is your mate,” Peridot screams.

Jasper laughs at her reaction.

“She is and I got to say, the moon goddess surely blessed me with those hips. I mean damn, Amethyst really has it going on,” Jasper sighs.

“I dont need that image,” Peridot smirks, while walking back towards the kitchen. Jasper follows her and takes a seat in one of the bar stools. As she is cooking breakfast for her sister, Lapis makes her way down the stairs and her eyes widen at the arrival of the extra wolf.

“Oh Lapis, Jasper decided to pay us a visit,” Peridot smiles at her mate.

Jasper’s eyes widened.

“Couldn’t keep your hands to yourself that long, could you runt,” Jasper smirks.

“Don’t call me that,” Peridot retorts as she wraps her arms around Lapis, making her blush.

They take their seats and enjoy their breaksfast.


	12. I'm Sorry!

Guys, its been a long last few weeks.

Moved from one place to another and didnt have my usual method of updating.

But now im back and you should be expecting an update for our famous star crossed lovers within the next few days (maybe even tonight if i have time)

So please, all I ask for is your patience and continuous support!


	13. Chapter 13

Peridot’s ritual to join the crystal gem pack was an exhausting one. She had to prove her strength by fighting the lead warrior within their ranks, prove her intelligence by solving a giant self-changing maze and prove her endurance by racing the fastest member of the group. 

Just the thought of it made her sick.

Lapis was supportive though and despite just a mere touch being a distraction, Lapis did a good job calming her nerves, and then some. Since their mating, they’re no longer timid towards each other anymore. In fact, Pearl has had to tell them multiple times to cut off the obvious affectionate moments until they’re behind closed doors.

They couldn’t help the fact that being a fully mated pair meant they’re more affectionate towards each other or the fact that Peridot’s wolf had a mission, a task to breed with Lapis as soon as possible and he would have the dragon in his bed once again very soon.

Peridot sat at the computer desk within their home, typing away on a report that needed to be done for Pearl when arms wrapped around her torso. She tensed, but immediately relaxed when the scent of whomever embraced her washed over her. A light giggle filled her ears as soft lips pressed against her throat, making her shiver.

“Hello Lapis,” Peridot said softly.

Lapis giggled,” hey.”

Peridot smiled and wrapped her arms around the bluenette’s.

“What are you up to love,” Lapis whispered.

“Just working on a report for Pearl, nothing huge.”

Lapis was silent for a moment. Then pulled Peridot close, Peridot making a mental note on the bare skin contact.

“Then you wouldn’t mind if I went out with Jasper and Amethyst, would you?”

“No. Why would I mind?”

“Because your mate wouldn’t be in your immediate space.”

How wrong Peridot was. Once Lapis left, an itch started and it was driving her insane. Her wolf was whining in her head, causing a headache and Peridot, over and over, kept telling him to hush up ad finish what she needed to do. 

All he would say is,”Mate’s in trouble. Find her!”

“She’s fine. Nothing bad is going to happen to her,” Peridot snarked.

A new voice appeared in her head. It sounded like Jasper.

“Peridot,” the voice screamed.

She covered her ears in pain, the migraine already getting worse.

“What,” she snapped.

“It’s Lapis. We were out wandering the land and Aqua and her brother attacked us. Lapis told us to run, but we heard her scream. We tried to go back, but they’re gone,” Jasper explained.


	14. Chapter 14

Peridot made short distance of the long trek out to the farther edge of the territory and ran into a limping Jasper and passed out Amethyst on her back.

“Jasper, what happened,” A two-toned voice left Peridot.

Jasper collapsed to the ground in exhaustion from the fight and her wounds. After a few moments, she caught her breathe enough to speak.

“They were waiting for us. Aqua and Tobey. Mother must have sent them to kidnap you, but since Lapis was with us they took her instead,” Jasper replied.

Fuck.

“Why would they want me?”

“I dont know, but they managed to knock her out of the sky.”

“Get back to the house, I’m going to find her.”

Jasper rises to her feet and continues walking slowly back to the pack grounds. Peridot takes off towards the border of the territory in the direction of her mother’s pack.

Please be okay, Lapis.

\-----Lapis-----

Lapis began blinking her eyes open and groaned while sitting up. Rubbing her head, she looked around her surroundings. It resembled a cell, bars on both sides of her and in front of her with a concrete wall behind her, a small window above to signal the time of day. She rose to her feet, shaking slightly and walked to the door of the cell.

“Hello,” she calls out.

Nothing was heard except a slight echo.

Every second that passed seemed to make Lapis even more nervous. Being in a cell similar to this before made this experience a little more bearable, if it wasn’t for the fact that she possibly knew the reason she was brought here in the first place. Catching onto the faint smell of Yellow Diamond around the door made the whole situation make sense to her.

Captured and beaten to the point of passing out, being brought to this cell, Yellow’s presence at the cell door meant that she was captured because, to the alpha, Lapis took her daughter away. They couldn’t help what the moon goddess blessed them with and Yellow even told Peridot to leave if she wanted to stay mated to Lapis. Why did she care so much about Peridot, after forcing her to choose between her original pack and her mate?

A loud clanking noise filled the room, making Lapis twist her head to attention towards the end of the hall. The door opened and Yellow Diamond herself appeared through the door. They locked eyes and Lapis growled loudly. She could feel her scales began taking form on her skin, taking defence from the alpha wolf.

Yellow stopped in front of her cell, a smirk plastered on her face.

“Aqua was right,” She finally spoke.

“Right about what,” Lapis hissed.

Yellow continued to have that smirk plastered on her face and after a few more moments of silence, she spoke again.

“You see, my daughter was just a means to an end. With her being a white wolf and being so smart, she allows me to hold grace and presence in the eyes of the moon goddess and the other leaders and with her being gone, I lost all of that. Now my beta’s children’s task were to bring me Peridot, but with you...you will do.”

“Why would I do? Let me go!”

Yellow points to her lower abdomen.

“Because of that spawn you two produced.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Lapis is in trouble. Tell me what you think.


	15. Twitter

Hey guys I have a Twitter now so if you want to know what’s going on, come follow!

Twitter: Mortiz963


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot is VERY mad and out for blood.

Peridot made short work traveling back to her mother's pack, but the scent trail ended. Lapis's scent disappeared and she began to panic. Pacing back and forth, she couldn't pick up a single inkling of Lapis, but there was a scent she wasn't familiar with. It made her wolf freak out even more than it was before.

"Where could she be," Peridot spoke to herself.

After a few moments, laughter and voices could be heard approaching her location. She hid up in a tree and watched for the source of the voice. A short woman with brown hair came into view and Peridot began to growl. It was Aqua.

"I can't believe how easy it was to get that girl. She didn't even put up a fight," Peridot heard her say.

"I don't believe it either. I thought dragons were suppose to be more ferocious," a male voice replied.

"Yeah well, it probably has to do with that other scent we caught on her. Didn't alpha say something about offspring?"

"That girl is pregnant with Peridot's kid. Beats me how that happened.

Peridot could feel the fur on her back stand on end and her lips pulled back in a snarl. Lapis is pregnant and that explained the other scent on top of hers that didn't belong to Aqua and Tobey.

She jumped down from her perch and landed in front of the two, startling them. 

"Where is Lapis," she snarled.

Aqua smirked," probably rotting in that cell still. Nice to see you again Peridot."

"Take me to her now," Peridot's anger was increasing by the second.

"You see I would, but we have strict orders from Yellow diamond not to go near the dungeons," Aqua was still smirking," although she did give orders to kill you on sight."

Peridot watched as Tobey took a fighting stance, ready to kill. She snarled and lunged towards the giant, taking him by surprise. She sunk her teeth deep into his flesh, tearing through it like paper and blood rushing into her mouth and all over the ground. Tobey let out a howl of pain and flailed his claws around, striking Peridot in the chest. The attack caused her to release him and back away slightly. Claws sunk into her shoulder blades as Aqua joined the fight and jumped onto her back. Peridot lashed around, trying to through her off, but was tackled to the ground. Tobey sunk his claws deep into her side and held her in place on the ground.

"Tobey, finish her off," Aqua shouted.

He lowered his jaw, teeth close to sinking into her flesh and tearing out her throat. She closed her eyes, praying to the goddess. She struggled against Tobey's hold, but couldn't get free.

Suddenly, a large shadow passed over her, ripping Tobey off of her. A familiar scent hit her and she opened her eyes.

"Jasper," Peridot said in disbelief.

Jasper locked her jaw around Tobey's neck and slammed his hulking form down to the ground. He continued to struggle to try to escape her grasp, but she threw hum against the ground again. Over and over she did this and Tobey's vain attempts of escape did nothing to loosen the teeth deep into his throat. Jasper threw her head back, Tobey flying backwards and slamming into a tree, an audible crack could be heard from the impact. Tobey laid still on the ground, his heartbeat faint, but still there.

Jasper came up to Peridot and helped her stand. They both looked at Aqua and saw her shaking in her place, her eyes looked like a deer being hunted. Once Peridot stood again, her wounds given a chance to heal a bit, she spoke again.

"Where is Lapis?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you, yeah you. You should follow me on twitter XD
> 
> https://twitter.com/Mortiz963


	17. Chapter 17

Lapis was always a quiet child and always got along with the other children within her clutch. Being so quiet meant that her parents could, with confidence, speak very private and very illegal things around her. Her parents talked about leaving their clutch and living up in the mountains away from the tyranny of Blue Diamond and give Lapis a better life away from the hardship they faced within their home and give her a chance to find her beloved mate.

In the dead of night one fateful winter night, they packed only the essentials and traversed far from their home. Lapis questioned them on where they were going, but all her father would say is that they are going to a better life. They traveled day and night and finally settled in a cave where her parents started a fire ad curled up in their blankets. A loud noise outside roused her father out of his slumber and when he went to check out the sound, his scream cut through the quiet night. Her mother sprang up and changed into her dragon to fight the imposing danger. Stepping out of the cave, she witnessed three forest green dragons tearing into the flesh of her mate. She roared and fought them as best as she could, but was soon overwhelmed. When Lapis finally came out, her mother screamed for her to run, but an audible crack sounded and her mother's lifeless body fell to the ground. The three approached Lapis, who ran back into the cave. She tried to escape through a back opening to the cave, but they managed to catch her.

Lapis woke up within a cold and damp cell, alone. She called out for her parents, but received no answer. She never screamed, never cried, but in that moment any tear that refused to shed in the past came cascading down her face. Lapis curled up on the small cot that she sat upon and wept into her knees. A sniffle escaped as clanking was heard nearby. She looked up to see a tall, sad woman with pale blue hair and a guard staring at her with a devilish smile. The woman spoke.

"Your mother and father have been charged with abandonment of their clutch, turning rogue, and intend of altercation with the dragon kingdom. Therefore they were sentenced to death on sight. But you, my dear, my warriors sensed great power from you so they brought you to me. You are without dragon though so we'll need to expedite that a bit."

She turned towards the guard.

"The regiment begins at dawn, shouldn't take a young hatchling that long to break."

The two left, leaving Lapis to cry even more. For the death of her parents and for whatever the tall woman had planned for her. She was terrified.

\---------------------

Lapis remembering everything from that night all those years ago made the torture Yellow Diamond put her through much more bearable, but she couldn't just defend herself. No, she had her and Peridot's child to think about and how she could keep them from hurting the young one growing within her. During the times between them dumping her back in her cell and coming back for her, her mind would go to the offspring. Would it be a wolf or a dragon? Is it a combination of both or two separate bodies within the human one? Lapis hoped that, if it was a dragon, to be a fire dragon like her father or an earth dragon like her mother.

She was torn out of her thoughts when the guard she came to resent stood in front of her cell.

"Time for more, dragon" the guard hissed.

He began to unlock the cell when a loud roar tore through the entire building and screaming and yelling echoed throughout. The door burst open and Lapis caught the sliver of white cut through the low light and watched the guard get torn apart. Blood stained the wolf's front and Lapis would have been terrified if it wasn't the familiar green eyes staring back to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 100 kudos and 2000 hits?! Oh you guys *tears up* I'm glad you're enjoying my story!


	18. Chapter 18

"Peridot," Lapis gasped.

She knew that her mate would come for her, didn't expect to arrive alone. The white wolf's muzzle was stained in blood and her (or his) teeth bared in a snarl. Lapis watched as the form receded, revealing Peridot's human body.

"Lapis, are you okay," Peridot's voice was still laced with her wolf's voice.

"Yes I'm okay. How did you find me? Are you alone?"

"Jasper is here with me. She told me who took you."

"Of course," Lapis let out a sigh of relief.

Jasper and Amethyst being with her when she was taken proved useful after all and the fact the hulking brute joined her mate in saving her made Lapis grateful. Peridot, with strength she didn't even know she had, ripped off bar after bar of the door to Lapis's cell. Once enough were gone, Lapis slipped through the opening and was immediately embraced by her mate.

“Come on. Let’s get you two home,” Peridot spoe.

How Peridot already knew, Lapis will never know. It most likely had to do with the fact that werewolf sense of smell was fifty times stronger than a dragons, but either way she knew that herself and their offspring were protected.

Peridot shifted back and Lapis climbed onto her back. They rushed out of the dungeons and emerged outside where Jasper was waiting in the underbrush.

“Lapis, are you okay,” Jasper asked.

“Yes, I’m fine,” She replied.

An alarm sounded in the distance and Peridot huffed. 

“We need to go. Now,” Peridot said.

Lapis held onto the back of her mate’s neck as they took off into the forest. Howls could be heard in all directions, other wolves signaling each other on the intruders whereabouts. They reached the border of the territory in record time when four wolves emerged in front of them, teeth showing in snarls. They backed away, ready to turn to another direction when more showed up, cutting off their path. Everywhere they turned they were surrounded. Jasper and Peridot took a fighting stance, ready to fight their way back home when a familiar voice stopped them.

“Finally returned, I see,” the voice said.

They turned and saw the tall, bright blond wolf. Her fur shined in the sunlight, giving the illusion of it being gold instead of blond. Her teeth were showing as a wide, wolfish grin.

“Good to see my dear daughters again,” Yellow said.

Peridot snarled,” I’m NOT your daughter! You abandoned me during the happiest moment of my life!”

“But you’ll always have my blood running through your veins and with the knowledge of your mate having my grandchild, I’m ready to let you join me again.”

Lapis ducked behind Peridot’s head.

“And have my mate and child live in constant fear of you killing all three of us? No, because where we live now solidifies a safe future for both of them FAR.FROM.YOU.”

The wolves stood at attention.

“Very well,”she spoke,” then I won’t allow intruders in my presence. Kill them all.”

The wolves lunged towards the three and Jasper jumped in front of the pair.

“Run,” she shouted.

Peridot nodded. She quickly turned back towards their home territory and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the time passed without an update. A lot of stuff happened, but I'm back and ready for more!


	19. Chapter 19

Jasper has returned a few days later and it seems for the longest time, peace fell the young couple.

Lapis was reaching the end of her pregnancy rapidly, her swollen belly bringing great pride to the white wolf and water dragon. It made them even more happy when it was discovered that they were to be blessed with a girl, but small arguments between them sparked when Pearl brought up if the child would be dragon or wolf. Peridot prayed to the goddess that their daughter would be a wolf of great strength while Lapis wished for a dragon daughter that could lay waste to anything the ruling diamonds threw at them. Either way, they both were excited and frightened to find out.

The young couple sat, cooped up in their home while Peridot was rubbing Lapis's swollen belly, her fur tickling Lapis's back and a gentle purr could be heard vibrating Peridot's chest. A nuzzle into her neck and a soft lick caught Lapis's attention away from the gentle touch. She looked up at the wolf face of her mate and smiled.

"What is it, my love," She asked.

Only a slight grin broke out on the wolf's lips and she rose, laying Lapis down gently onto the couch. She watched Peridots form disappear in the threshold of the hall and rustling could be heard. Moments later, Peridot returned with an old wooden box. As she approached Lapis, her body began to morph back to normal.

"Oh, what is this?" Lapis asked.

"Its an old werewolf tradition. Many have given their mates the same thing and so, with us completely bonded and with you carrying our daughter, I'm giving it to you as a symbol of our love and strength."

Lapis took the box into her hands and set it on her lap. The top of the box had a single paw print embedded into the wood and filled with gold. Opening the box, Lapis let out a gasp. Inside laid a necklace, with a pendant of a white wolf made with white gold and a ruby for an eye, interlaced with with a dragon made of sapphire and a single jewel acting as its eye. 

"I admit that I made a few changes to it, given our situation, but I hope you like it," Peridot said.

Its...its beautiful," Lapis whispered. Tears began welling up in her eyes as Peridot took the pendant out. She placed around Lapis's neck and the jewel began to glow, the warmth spreading throughout her body as if Peridots own flesh were touching her.

A soft kiss was laid upon her cheek.

"I love you, forever and always," Peridot whispered.

" Forever and always."


	20. Chapter 20

Soft noises roused Peridot from her slumber one calm spring morning. She felt beside her and discovered her mate's body missing. A frown spread across her face as she sat up. Looking around the room, she couldn't find a subtle hint that Lapis was still in the room and so she climbed out of their bed and started her search.

As she climbed down the steps, she heard soft humming coming from the kitchen and she rounded the corner, Peridot paused, breathless from the display in front of her.

Lapis swaying to her own tune while cooking breakfast and the morning sun making her form glow. She absolutely looked beautiful and Peridot mentally thanked the moon goddess for blessing her with Lapis. Peridot snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, her hands landing on Lapis's swollen belly. Lapis jumped, startled, until her mate's scent surrounded her.

"Good morning, my love," Peridot spoke softly in Lapis's ear.

She giggled softly," good morning."

After a moment, Lapis felt Peridot began to sway her back and forth and Lapis continued to hum. They stayed in their own little world until the doorbell went off.

Peridot sighed," I'll get it." 

She kisses Lapis's cheek and went to answer the door. Jasper and Amethyst greeted her.

"Oh Jasper, good to see you," Peridot smiled.

"Hey short stack, you gonna let us in or what," Jasper smirked.

They made their way into the living room. As their conversation began, the sound of something shattering in the kitchen rang in their ears. All three pairs of eyes widened and Peridot was the first to jump up. 

Rushing to the kitchen, Peridot gasped. A plate laid shattered on the ground while Lapis was clutching her stomach and fluid spread across the ground.

" She's in labor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, shit hit the fan for me guys so I apologize if this update seems rushed or incomplete. Trying to get my life back together while during such current events are a fun time *note sarcasm*
> 
> Anyway, i hope you guys enjoy and let me know if their baby is going to be a wolf or a dragon.


	21. Chapter 21

Many hours have passed and Peridot paced back and forth in front of the door while listening to her mate scream and cry in pain. Peridot demanded being there for Lapis and their child, but Pearl and Garnet wouldn't allow it, afraid that Peridot's baser instinct to protect her mate from harm would cause her to attack their own offspring. 

Steven sat outside with Bizmuth, watching Peridot pace.

"Peridot, you're going to make a hole in the floor," Bizmuth spoke.

Peridot turned to the bigger woman, her eyes glowing. Her wolf was present and angry. She continued to pace.

Steven sighed," Peridot, Lapis will be fine."

"How do you know, Steven?"

Steven smiled," because the moon goddess wouldn't let you two bring a new life into the world after everything that you guys went through and let Lapis die."

"How do you know that? The goddess could easily make it to where Lapis does from birthing our child and I..." tears welled up in Peridot's eyes," I wouldn't be able to live without her."

"Steven is right, Peridot. Your child is a blessing, one with dragon and wolf blood running through their veins and your child will not only need your protection, but hers as well," Bizmuth said.

Before Peridot could reply, the door finally opened and Pearl stepped out of the room. She smiled at Peridot," you may see her now."

Peridot pushed past Pearl, entered the room, and stopped. Lapis looked up at the wolf with a gentle and tired smile, then looked down at the bundle of blankets in her arms. Peridot slowly approached the two and gasped, her eyes finally letting go of the tears.

Blond hair that matched her own, but with blue eyes that matched her mother's, she was beautiful. A blessing from the goddess, but one thing threw the new parents off. Their daughter wasn't born as a wolf, nor with a scaly hide like a dragon. She looked completely normal, but that didnt affect the way they felt.

Peridot laid a gentle kiss on their daughter's head and wrapped her arms around Lapis's shoulders. Lapis leaned into peridot and spoke softly.

"Welcome to the world, Mia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'd say we are finally about 3/4 of the way through once in a lifetime and there is plenty of stuff coming towards the new family. Stay tuned for more!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little time skip

Everyone was overjoyed to welcome the new bundle of joy into the crystal gem pack, but not as thrilled as Peridot and Lapis were to have their daughter finally in their arms. Motherhood truly agreed with the two as they taught Mia and helped her develop in a loving household, something only really Lapis knew about. Peridot made it her mission to shower her daughter with lots of love and never treat her as something that can be used, like how she was treated by Yellow. Lapis made sure to keep Peridot from trying to explain complex subjects as Mia grew as to not overwhelm the youngling.

But the nagging feeling over the both of them was the fact that Mia was born normal. Dragon hatchlings arent born normal unless their mother was human, vise versa with werewolves. They both worried their daughter was the one in a million case that, despite having supernatural parents, their child was mortal and therefore, vulnerable.

The others, especially Garnet, constantly reassured the new mothers that perhaps Mia was just going to be a late bloomer since two different type of shifter D.N.A lied within her and that when the time came, she would sprout wings or grow fur. They were still worried and especially cautious to make sure no harm would come to their normal daughter.

It wasn't until Mia turned 3 when things started to get weird.

It was a cool autumn afternoon and Lapis was walking beside Peridot while she was in her wolf body and Mia was riding on her back, giggling and squealing. Lapis smiled at them, giggling herself watching Mia grab way too big chunks of fur on Peridots back, making the werewolf wince.

"Easy, little one. You're hurting mommy," Lapis gave a gentle smile.

Mia looked at Lapis wide eyed and frowned. She fell face first into between Peridot's shoulderblades and uttered an apology, to which Peridot gave a soft grunt and reached over to touch her nose against Mia's cheek. The action made the little girl giggle and she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. The whole scene made Lapis giggle again.

They reached their home not that long later when Mia climbed off of Peridot and ran towards the hulking woman walking towards them.

"Auntie Jasper," Mia cried as she wrapped her arms around one of Jasper's legs. 

Jasper laughed, picking up Mia and started swinging her around.

"There's my little Mia, did you have a good day," Jasper asked.

Mia nodded rapidly, making Lapis and Jasper chuckle.

" Thanks for agreeing to watch her, Jasper," Lapis said.

"Nonsense. I'm her aunt so I get to watch her when momma and mommy want alone time," Jasper smirked. Mia was completely oblivious, grabbing onto the giant's long hair and giggling.

"Hey, don't say stuff like that around her," Peridot growled.

"I agree with Peridot. Mia seemed to inherit Peridot's brain when it comes to understanding things," Lapis said.

"Alright, alright. Just come to the house when you're ready to pick her up," Jasper began walking away.

After watching Jasper walk away, Lapis looked at Peridot with a smile. Peridot immediately took off running back towards the forest, Lapis growing her scaly hide and taking off towards the sky. The mated pair discovered that they both the act of hunting, but not for animals. Usually Jasper took Mia for the evening so that way the two could hunt each other. It gave them a thrill and Lapis discovered Peridot loved being caught and ravaged by the dragon, despite all the times Peridot took charge.

With Mia safely being watched, Lapis's hunt for her mate began.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis catches Peridot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 3000 hits O.O?! I love you guys and appreciate you all loving my crazy imagination for our favorite ship!

It didnt take long for Lapis to spot her mate from her position high in the sky. The blue of white fur weaving through the trees, only stopping briefly. They played this game many times since they discovered their love for it when Lapis went into her heat cycle a few months after Mia was born. Of course they didn't want to bring another youngling into the world just yet so they managed to find an alternative and the pair found it much more enjoyable.

Being a dragon, there's a number of things that are different for them then others. For one, their tongues are longer and thinner when they wish to partially turn and they are even as rough as sandpaper too. So when this discovery was made, one can only imagine how Peridot felt being on the receiving end of penetration.

Peridot stopped under a patch of trees that could possibly shade herself from her mate's eyes, panting lightly. She shifted back completely and crouched down to hide, but the thrill of Lapis finding her and the thought of what she was going to do to her made her very wet. Peridot couldn't help rubbing herself and lightly moaning into her hand at the thought. Lapis still managed to pick up the sound and followed the scent of her mate's arousal and lowered herself to the growl. Slowly approaching a tree, Lapis paid closer attention. A soft whimper was heard and her mouth stretched into a sinister smile. Lapis climbed down the tree and saw Peridot at the base, her eyes closed and her lip caught between her teeth, barely managing to suppress the moans threatening to spill. Lapis saw how wet she was and her mouth watered, begging for a taste.

Slowly slithering down the tree, Lapis stopped just shy of above Peridot's head and reached her hand down, grasping her shoulder.

"Found you," Lapis breathed into Peridot's ear, answering her gasp.

As Peridot blinked, Lapis appeared, her horns still showing from her head and her skin still holding its blue tinted, but her eyes were normal and her wings were gone. She retained part of her form just to please peridot.

"Playing without me," Lapis whispered, running her fingers across Peridot's nipples. Peridot whined, trying her best to force her wolf down as to not take over.

"I couldn't help myself," Peridot whimpered. Lapis reaches down, pushes her mate's fingers away to replace them with her own. Her eyes widened when she found out just how much Peridot was ready.

Lapis brought her into an intense kiss, swallowing Peridot's moans as she gently rubbed her clit. Peridot grabbed onto Lapis's shoulder whining and saying breathlessly, " Please Lapis, Please."

Lapis chuckled," Very well."

Lapis left a trail of kisses down Peridot's front, leaving the woman a moaning mess. Finally reaching her swollen lips, Lapis gave a long lick, which made her mate scream. Her rough tongue provided more than enough stimulation against the wereolf's swollen clit and Peridot found herself sinking her fingers into Lapis's hair, pulling on it.

"Please Lapis," Peridot begged.

"What do you say," Lapis smirked.

Peridot groaned," Fuck me with your tongue!"

Lapis chuckled," with pleasure."

Enough with the teasing. Lapis sank her long tongue deep into Peridots depts, making her squeal and howl to the heavens. Lapis rapidly fucked her mate, never letting up no matter how much Peridot begged. Peridot arched her back, nearly suffocating Lapis with her thighs. She held her down, forcing her to take all the sensations.

It became too much for the wolf. One final howl left her throat as she pulled on Lapis's hair closer then ever, then she saw stars. Lapis licked her swollen clit and cleaned her up from her climax. Peridot was breathless. Lapis always managed to make her breathless, but when their new game started, despite the stamina a wolf could possess, it wasn't a match to Lapis's skillful tongue.

Soon after, Lapis held Peridot in post orgasm bliss, unaware of the events happening with their daughter.


	24. Chapter 24

Young Mia played with the toys littered around her aunt's living room floor, a stuffed wolf being her favorite and constantly telling Jasper that it reminded her of her mother. Everytime she would mimic a howl it would make her smile and a sense of pride swelled in Jasper's chest. The fact that the moon goddess made Peridot a sire in their relationship was a shock to everyone since Lapis was the more fighting type, but when Lapis announced her pregnancy, everyone was overjoyed. They couldn't wait to see what the youngling would be. Three year olds for wolves usually showed signs of their wolf and dragon hatchlings were born in their scaly skin, but Mia didnt look wolf nor dragon, still as pink and pale as the day she was born. It's only a matter of time and Jasper and Amethyst always had a front row seat to Peridot and Lapis's bickering on what Mia would become.

Her thoughts her broken when small arms wrapped around her neck, startling her. Amethyst surprised her from the touch and laid a kiss on her cheek, giggling. Jasper smiled at her then put her eyes back on her niece on the floor. Amethyst comes around and plops down next to her brute of a mate, but loves her just the same. Mia sensed the extra presence and turned towards Amethyst squealing and throwing her arms up.

"Up! Up!," Mia exclaimed.

Jasper laughed and plucked up the young girl and sat her on her leg. Mia wrapped her tiny arms around Jasper's neck and giggled when Jasper blew raspberries on her cheek. Amethyst smiled. They all remained in silence for a time and little Mia remained still, falling asleep quickly.

Time past before a knock on the door caught their attention. Amethyst looked at Jasper whom looked back sheepishly, pointing down at the toddler fast asleep on her chest. Amethyst shook her head and rose, walking to the door. She caught their scent before even opening the door revealing Peridot and Lapis, whom were all smiles.

"Hey guys," Amethyst smiled. She moved to allow the pair to enter their home and Lapis followed the scent of her daughter to the couch. Peridot and Lapis caught up with Amethyst and Jasper on what transpired during their run. Not much happened, they fed the youngling, let her play with toys and demanded Jasper hold her to allow her to sleep, where she was now. Lapis saw her daughter at peace. A young face, not knowing that her grandmother ordered for her and her mother's death when she just began to develop. Remembering such a think left a bitter taste in her mouth that seemed to get worse the more she swallowed. As Jasper began to hand over Mia to Lapis, the toddler opened her eyes. They weren't her usual color, no. They were as white as snow, clear of any color as if it never existed. Then she screamed.

The scream rang through the house, making all of them with sensitive hearing clutch their ears in pain. Glass shattered wherever it was and Lapis couldn't mistake the feeling of dread and pain that washed over her body. The scream was familiar to her. Nothing could replicate it except the very creature that bellowed it. The only other time she heard such a thing was only a few days before her parents were slaughtered and herself taken for torture. A scream signaling the future and imminent death of someone or whomever they loved.

Her daughter screamed like the banshee that haunted her dreams for years and her eyes matched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but I hope I did everything justice.


	25. Note

I'm sorry for the delay for a new chapter. Since places started opening up in my state, my workload has practically doubled plus I'm starting college in the summer.

So, hopefully, I'll have a new chapter later this week and it will be the diamonds point of view ;)

One other thing, I'm working on my own personal full fledged novel as well and hope to have it finished by the end of the year so stay tuned for that!

Anywho stay fabulous everyone!


	26. Chapter 26

The air was still and stale as Yellow diamond traversed the old castle. Grumbling to herself about this forced meeting with the leaders of the respected clans of the supernatural beings of the world, you could say she wasn’t pleased about it. Her daughters were with the rebellion pack and not only that, Peridots brat came into the world and all the psychics that predicted the birth couldn’t imagine the amount of power the offspring would have. Hopefully this meeting will be a way to finally bring those “crystal gems” to heel and snatch up the powerful hybrid to train and use for their own purposes.

Rounding the corner, she almost ran face first into a heavy wooden door. She took a moment to compose herself before opening it, revealing a dusty meeting room. For centuries, the three of them haven’t met, but when they did it was within this very room. Taking her seat, she waited for the other two.

It felt like hours passed before the wooden door opened again to reveal a worn down woman dressed in a blue dress and long, pale white hair and bruises under her eyes from lack of sleep. Yellow nodded towards her as the other woman took her seat.

“Blue, hello. How are you?”

The woman sighed,” Would be better if it wasn’t for this meeting.”

“I understand, but we need to figure out how to get the white wolf and blue dragon back. We cant have them running free without our authority,” Yellow replied.

Blue nods and her face shifts to a look of fury.

“We cant have either of them free from us, who knows what they have planned in that excuse of a pack,” She replied.

Before Yellow could agree, the door opened once more and a being so pale, she almost literally shined in the dimly colored room.

“Sisters, so wonderful for you join me,” the figure said in a cheery voice.

They weren’t sisters, but treated each other equally enough that they could pass as such. Yellow and Blue both bowed their heads in respect for the ancient being as she took her spot at the head of the table. Her nails were black and completely clashed with the pure aura she always tried to pass from her presence alone. White Diamond, the leader of the vampire clans and most ancient supernatural to ever walk the earth. Her power is unmatched, even by the other two. Where they may have had strength as an edge against her, she had knowledge. Ancient history and experience flowed through White to the point that no one dared to rise against her, not even the respective leaders of the werewolves and dragons.

“So what shall we do with these troubling rebels,” White spoke in such a high tone.

“Well I propose a battle plan to attack their territory so that way we can get a hold of the hybrid and finally destroy this thorn in our side once and for all,” Yellow said.

White nods,”and how do you propose that, Yellow?”

Whenever White said her name, it always gave Her a shudder.

“We attack their pack grounds. With our combined forces, we should be able to wipe them out with no issue. Knowing my daughter, they’ll keep their “child” safe with the dragon while she is out doing the fighting. Once we strike down their force, we can sweep the grounds for the hybrid and bring it back,” Yellow’s smile was smug to say the least.

White clapped her hands together,” Wonderful! I trust you two can get this done then.”

Blue and Yellow both nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No excuse for the wait on this chapter and I kinda had to force myself to write it. It’s been exhausting, but I hope I did a little justice. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this popped into my head and I think it worked out. Let me know if you want more!


End file.
